


愚人节记事

by 裕如ice (zhanbaiba)



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 新神探联盟 | New Detective (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, 展白吧大逃猜, 展白衍生, 愚人节
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-06 21:20:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17947331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhanbaiba/pseuds/%E8%A3%95%E5%A6%82ice
Summary: 百度展白吧2015愚人节大逃猜活动作品





	愚人节记事

“抱歉亲爱的，月底我可能回不去了。”  
“啊？好的，没事。”  
“对不起……”  
“没关系，工作重要，你好好工作，注意休息。”  
“嗯，你也是，照顾好自己，别让我担心。”听着电话那边的人嘴里虽然说着没事，但声音里却是满满的失望，Geo嘴角一杨，带着些不可置否的狡黠：在我心里，没有什么东西比你重要。  
直到电话里传来电话挂掉的嘟嘟声，Kimi才止不住的哭出了声，他坐在床上，曲起双腿，把头埋在膝盖间。他们俩已经两个月没见了，连电话也很少打，他知道Geo最近接了新的工作很忙，所以一直都默默地支持着，很少去打扰。Kimi给自己也找了很多工作，想以工作转移注意力，可心里还是忍不住想Geo，想要立刻见到他。Kimi哭着哭着，不知道什么时候睡着了，脸上还挂着泪痕，第二天早上起来不出意料的，他的眼睛肿了，而且还肿得非常大。找了冰袋敷在眼镜上，希望能够消肿一点，可冰了半天也没什么成效，他这个状态是没法工作了，打了电话给经纪人请假，说自己不太舒服想休息，经纪人本来还想说点什么，但听见他有气无力的声音也没再过多的责怪，只是交代他注意休息，实在不行就去医院看看。Kimi漫不经心的答应着，电话挂掉后又躺回了被窝，虽然有些累，却睡不着，只好看着天花板发呆。  
休息了几天，Kimi很快的又投入了工作里，他给自己每一天都安排了满满的工作，忙碌的日子总是过得很快，之前说好的月底见面没了，但是工作一结束他还是拖着疲惫的身子回了家。站在家门口，看着黑漆漆的屋子，心里布满了失落。拿出钥匙打开门，还没来得及开灯，便被一双手从身后给捂住了嘴，想反抗，无奈对方力气比他大很多。对于当前的情况他第一反应是家里进了贼，可是自己刚刚明明是用钥匙开的门，这么看门门锁根本没被撬开，那这个人……  
还没等他想明白，他已经被一个熟悉且温暖的怀抱给包裹：“Geo？”  
“嗯，是我。”既然被他认出来了，Geo也不再掩饰，在想念的颈窝蹭着，Kimi也没有反抗，随他摆弄，闻着熟悉的味道，瞬间安心不少。  
“你不是说不回来吗？”声音颤抖，Kimi的声音已经带了些哭腔。  
“别哭，我会心疼的。”Geo把他的身子转了过来面对着自己，用手抚过他的脸庞，无尽温柔。  
“哼，我才不信，你如果真的会心疼，怎么会骗我说今天不回来，害我白白流了那么多的眼泪。”  
“哭过啦？”用自己的额头蹭着他的额头，Geo有些心疼：“你还记得今天是几号吗？”虽然不知道他什么意思，Kimi还是想了想：“3月31日，嗯？不对！已经过了零点，今天是4月1日。”  
“嗯，呵呵呵……”搂着自己的身体有些抖动，似乎在憋笑，他总算是明白为什么自己老是觉得有些奇怪，原来今天是愚人节，握紧拳头，Kimi几乎是吼出来的：“姓胡的！你！”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”终于憋不住了，Geo笑了出来，一边笑一边摇手：“好了好了，别生气了，我错了，我错了还不行嘛，我也只是想要给你个惊喜而已。”  
“哼！我不管，你今晚睡厨房。”Kimi双手环胸，撅着嘴朝房间走去，看起来很生气的样子，Geo笑着跟了上去：“厨房很冷诶，让我进房间好不好？”  
“不好！”  
“那我只好，嘿嘿嘿嘿！”Kimi只觉背脊发凉，不禁打了个寒颤，有些不好的预感：“什，什么？”  
“霸王硬上弓啊，哈哈哈！”  
“放开，快放我下来……”屋内春光无限，屋外月儿羞红了脸躲进了云层。


End file.
